


【農橘】聖誕賀文(?【R16?】

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *聖誕賀文(?*農橘、微坤彥       *出軌文*OOC預警        *圈地自萌        *勿上升真人*私設  *非現實設定*某種程度上算虐?相關︰【坤彥】【農橘】瘋子





	【農橘】聖誕賀文(?【R16?】

聖誕節……原本是普天同慶的宗教節日，但在商家的刻意營造下，成了情侶指定恩愛節日。

 

令人高興的節日，卻讓林彥俊高興不起來，對啊，那個男人早在兩日前已飛過上海，陪著另一個人過這個聖誕，這個事實令他完全高興不起來，即使幾日前那個男人已經陪他預祝過聖誕。

 

始終，我還是比不上他。

 

林彥俊想。

 

三人行的關係對三個人來說都不好受，他知道他但仍與他在一起，他知道他但卻沒出過半句聲，他們誰也不開口，因為他和他都愛極了他，不想讓他難做，卻又放不開手，三個人如站在薄冰上，隨時跌下萬劫不服的深淵。

 

臨走前那男人對他說：「抱歉，彥俊。在很早之前已經跟他約好要一起過節了，所以……」

 

林彥俊很識大體，壓抑著心內的難過和落寞，笑著說：「沒關係的，你們有約在先，你陪他是應該的。而且聖誕那天我也有節目啊！」

 

然後，那男人拋下「自己小心」和「聖誕快樂」，就坐上了前往上海的飛機。

 

聖誕節跟著社團的大家一起去KTV夜唱，結束了之後又一起到山上看星星，一堆人在一起的時候，稍稍地抒解了自己的難過和落寞，站在山坡上，看著天上的星星和山下的萬家燈火，讓他感受到寒風中的絲絲溫暖。

 

但人群散去後，寂寞苦澀的感覺又涌上心頭。

 

對，他很寂寞。

 

這一切都看在另一人的眼內。

 

「彥俊，我送你回去？」忽然，王子異像是想起什麼似的，隔著幾個人高聲叫喊，然而被一眾少女包圍著的他似乎是走不了，「你等、等我一下！」

 

擺了擺手，林彥俊表示自己再路痴還是懂得下山的路，向王子異露出「我明白的」的笑容，轉身準備跟人群下山。誰知道轉身時沒有看清脚下，一不小心踏空了，眼見快要摔倒了，被隔開的王子異只能大叫「小心」，就在林彥俊以為自己一定會摔倒的時候，便被人拉著扯到懷內。

 

「怎麼這麼不小心？」驚魂未定便聽到頭頂傳來緊張的聲音。

 

「農農？謝謝你…我可自己走的、啊！」聽到熟悉的聲音，林彥俊放下心來，抬起頭看著抱著自己的陳立農，掙扎地想要離開這個溫暖的懷抱，然而卻在踏出第一步的時候發現自己脚髁隱隱作痛。

 

「你受傷了，到我那邊休息一下吧。」為了制止他的掙扎，陳立農直接把人抱起，以公主抱的方式抱在懷內，無視來自王子異的警告眼神和呼叫，穩穩地離開了現場，回到了山下的宿舍。

 

回到宿舍，剛好室友不在，陳立農輕輕地把林彥俊放在床，「先休息一下，等下帶你去洗澡……」

 

「不用了啦，我可以回家的，現在時間尚早，還有車回去的……」第一次到陳立農房間，與那人的宿舍房間有著相似的間隔，但擺設上卻又有些微的分別，陌生感和微妙的熟悉感刺激到他有點尷尬。「你帶我去車站就好……」

 

「不行！你受傷了，我不可以讓你一個人。」陳立農蹲在他的面前，認真地看著他。

 

好吧，拗不過對方的固執，林彥俊只好先妥協。在陳立農的扶持下，林彥俊一拐一拐地到達浴室，艱難地洗好澡，等到整理好自己能好好休息的時候，夜已深了。

 

一直被陳立農放在一邊的手機一眨一眨地顯示著訊號，被睡意摧殘意志的林彥俊瞇起眼偷偷地劃開手機，是那人的訊息。

 

「在哪？」  
「跟農農在一起嗎？」  
「打給子異讓他接你」  
「快回覆」

 

什麼嘛﹗這是什麼態度﹗林彥俊心裡很不痛快，明知道不應該挑｜釁的，但手指卻不受控制地回覆︰

 

「是跟農農在一起，那又怎樣？」

 

「在幹什麼？打給子異讓他接你」

 

一個人過聖誕導致的一肚子委屈在這一刻化成一肚子的怒火︰「我跟誰在一起幹什麼關你什麼事？你自己又在哪裡跟誰在一起幹什麼呢？」氣得把手機摔到對面空出來的床舖上。這時拿著冷敷料和水走進房間的陳立農剛好看到這一幕，不解地問︰「怎麼？誰惹你生氣了？」

 

「過來。」

 

陳立農看到他低下頭，走到書桌放下手中物品，「先等一下，我放下……」

 

「過來。」林彥俊仍然只拋下兩個字就沒有後續，仍然低下頭看著自己扭到微腫的脚髁。

 

正想再次詢問究竟怎麼了，手機忽然響起，是王子異。

 

「陳立農，過來。」第三次的叫喊令陳立農感到不妙，林彥俊曾經跟他講過，同一句話他不喜歡重複超過三次。他立刻丟下響個不停的電話，蹲跪到林彥俊身前，看著他，等候發落。

 

忽然，林彥俊伸手扣住陳立農的後腦，臉湊上去，吻。

 

沒想到林彥俊會忽然有動作的陳立農愣了愣，但也習以為常地開始回應他的吻。

 

林彥俊咬著陳立農的唇，引起他的反應，伸出舌頭撫過他的貝齒，手伸進林彥俊的衣服，熟練地撫摸著他光滑細膩的皮膚、他的敏｜感處。等到林彥俊因撫｜摸而發抖著的時候，早已被脫去了大半的衣服，被按在了床上。

 

此時的林彥俊眼睛半瞇著，透露出誘｜人的氣息，陳立農和他對望著，最後俯身瘋狂地吻上去。

 

把林彥俊身上僅餘的衣物脫掉，陳立農左手撫上林彥俊胸前的凸起，右手往下探，握住了微微變硬的器官，輕輕地搓揉。唇不停地吻著，舌頭交纏著，林彥俊毫不在意來不及嚥下的唾液沿著嘴角流下來。

 

「可……可以了……」親吻的空檔，林彥俊難耐地說。

 

沒有理會林彥俊的允許，一邊伸手沾著收到床頭櫃的潤｜滑液開拓著，一邊舔｜咬著剛剛被忽略了的乳珠……

 

「我、我說，已經可、可以了﹗陳立農﹗」惱羞成怒地推開陳立農的腦袋，另一隻手直接扯下陳立農身上僅有的短褲，已經堅挺的性｜器出現在他的眼前，一時間林彥俊亂了方寸，但又不甘心不想被看扁，手顫抖著握住了陳立農，聽到對方傳來粗重的喘｜息聲，忍不住有點驕傲，「都這樣了，你還……」

 

「我……不想你受傷……不想你痛……」陳立農把頭埋在了林彥俊的頸窩，無意識地磨蹭著……

 

看著這麼體貼的大型犬，林彥俊摸摸他的後腦，「我就說可以了啊，可以…進、進來了……」

 

陳立農側過頭吻上了他的唇，手也停下了開拓，抽出手指，換上更硬更熱的物體……「即使你叫停，我也不可能停下來了……」深深地刺入，讓林彥俊忍不住咬上了他的肩膀，防止自己叫出來。緊緻的感覺讓陳立農更加激動，肩上的疼痛也無法讓他停下來，抬起腰瘋狂乎抽動起來……

 

太陽光透過窗簾灑進房間，早起醒過來的陳立農抱著林彥俊靜靜地躺著，看著他因為疲倦而沉睡的臉，對學長的罪咎感被這一刻的幸福溫馨感覺淹沒，這已經不是第一次了，他知道學長是知道的，但學長沒有開口，可能是想給林彥俊逃避三人關口的一個缺口，雖然自己被利用，但他不介意，即使只是在這種情況下才能擁抱他。

 

房間的門被打開了，蔡徐坤拿著門匙和一張薄被子走進房間，面無表情地看著陳立農。

 

陳立農不情願地起床，胡亂地套上褲子，看著皺著眉頭的蔡徐坤用薄被子仔細地包裹著林彥俊，在耳邊輕聲地說︰「彥俊，我們回家了。」抱起人就走。

 

一直站在門外看守著蔡徐坤的行李的王子異這時走了進來。

 

「不要讓他再難過了﹗」陳立農看著蔡徐坤的背影說。

 

蔡徐坤步伐頓了頓，沒有回頭，繼續向前走。

 

王子異環顧一室狼藉，拿起昨晚被林彥俊丟一旁的電話和幾件林彥俊的衣服，走到陳立農身邊，拍了拍他的肩膀。「你……」

 

陳立農搖了搖頭，「王子都出現了，已經沒有所謂騎士的戲份了。」

 

王子異嘆了口氣，追上了蔡徐坤的腳步。

//END//


End file.
